fallout_new_vegas_d20fandomcom-20200214-history
NCR Soldier
Hit Die: 1d10 per level Proficiencies: Armor: Light , Medium Weapons: '''Pistols, Rifles, and Shotguns '''Tools: '''Saving Throws: '''Agility, Endurance '''Skills: '''Choose two skills from Acrobatics, Athletics, History, Medicine , Perception, Intimidation, Equipment * NCR light armor * (a) 1 Rifle and Pistol (b) Shotgun and 1 melee weapon * 2 Stimpak and 30 rounds of ammuniton * 75 Caps DO NOT USE BELOW THIS!!!! Fighting Style At 1st level pick a fighting style Firearms: You gain +2 to attack roles made with firearms you are proficient with Shotgun Surgeon: You deal extra damage with shotguns equal to your dexterity modifier (minimum of 1) Sniper: You gain +4 to attack roles made with rifles with scopes. Covering Fire: using your reaction on your turn you can cause an enemy using a ranged attack to have disadvantage on their attack roll. (This ability uses ammo) Patching Up At first level, on your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your NCR Soldier level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Rank: When you achieve 3rd level in this class you get promoted into one of the following ranks: NCR Ranger NCR Close Quarter Combat Specialist NCR Heavy Weapons Specialist Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Surge Starting at 9th level, on your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. NCR Ranger Trained Experience During your time using rifles you have learn a few tricks when it comes to taking foes out at a range, pick 1 ability from the list below you gain another ability at lvl 6, 9, 15, 20: Disarm: You make a called shot against a target within your rifles range if the target is hit, the weapon it is currently holding is shot out of its hand. Head Shot: You make a called shot against a target within your rifles range if the target is hit, you deal an extra 1d6 damage. Still Breath: You calm yourself your breathing slows and your heart rate drops, You can use your bonus action to do this and gain +4 to the attack role made with your rifle Overwatch: You can use your reaction to make a attack role against an enemy that attempts to attack an ally Covering Fire: You can use your bonus action to make a creature not be able to take attacks of opportunity for this turn Out of the air: You can use your reaction to shoot a thrown projectile out of the air (If the target is a grenade or molotov the weapon is destroyed immeditaly and dmg is dealt to whoever is in the radius. Scope Vision at level 9 you can use your scope to see things at a distance, you get advantage on perception when using your scope. Camouflage Starting at level 15, you can take the hide action, If you make an attack roll against the creature while hidden you have advantage and also deal an extra 2d6 Dmg One Shot, One Kill At lvl 20, your vast experience as a sniper you've learned the location of enemy vitals even Deathclaws! You can use your action to make a called shot against an enemy, if hit the weapon attack automatically crits and deals max damage. You may only use this ability once per Long Rest. NCR Close Quarter Combat Specialist Up Close and Personal Starting at 3 lvl, You can make attack roles with Shotguns without disadvantage if an enemy is within 5 feet of you C.Q.C Starting at 6th lvl, you can use your bonus action to make a melee attack roll. Shotgun Choke Starting at 12th level, You've learned how to control the spread of your shotgun, When you make an attack role with your shotgun you can have the attack target only one enemy giving the disadvantage on the Dex save and deals an extra 1d6 dmg Quick Hands Starting a 16th level. You can use shotguns as though they do not have the loading property Thin Red Paste Starting a 20th level, You want something turned to mist. You can use your bonus action until the end of your turn, You treat your shotgun as though it had the Automatic property, Once used you cannot reuse this feature until you finish a long rest NCR Heavy Weapons Specialist Heavy Weapons Guy Starting at 3rd level you gain proficiency with Missile Launchers, Miniguns, or Grenade Launcher your choice, Additionally the NCR will provide the selected weapon. Mischief Managed Starting at 6th level, you have learned to manage your heavy weapons weight, You treat heavy weapons as though it does not have the Heavy property, Additionally the weight of your weapon is reduced by half for you. Heavy Ordinance Starting at 12th level, You can add an extra 1d6 to your damage rolls with a heavy weapon. Quick Hands Starting at 18th level You gain the ability to reload your weapons at a faster rate, you treat heavy weapons as if the didnt have the Loading property. Trained Eye At 20th level you gain the ability to fire in a way that bypasses protection and cover, The next round you fire from a heavy weapon automatically crits and deals max damage, You can do this once per long rest.